Go Back To Start Again
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: "Eli" She Whispered "Clare" He Breathed Eli comes back home 3 years after that heart shattering night... SEQUEL TO I'M SORRY... Rated T for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the title for this story**

**A/N: Ok everyone here it is the sequel to I'm sorry , I'm apologize it's taken me a while to put this up I decided to rewrite it but anyways I'm thinking that this is going to be 3 or 4 chapters but we'll see , so anyway without further ado here's chapter 1**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Eli woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off; he checked the caller id before answering.

"Hi mom yes I'm still coming uh huh yeah ok I gotta go I'll see you in a couple of hours ok I love you too bye."

He groggily checked his clock on his nightstand.

"7am on a Saturday! Really mom ugh"

He grunted and pulled the covers back over his head, Eli was now 21 years old. He'd just graduated from college and was working and living in a town about 4 hours outside of Toronto.

He was away from his parents, friends, and the girl that he still loved more than anything in the world.

After that night that shattered both of their hearts he moved in with his aunt and uncle and stopped contact with everyone he knew that went to degrassi and tried to move forward with his life.

It did no good though he thought of Clare every day, he just hoped that she was doing better than he was and that she found happiness even though that little voice in the back of his head and heart wished that she missed him as much he missed her.

It was Christmas time and this year his mother insisted he go there for a change so after sleeping in a few more hours he got up, took a shower and got dressed in his usual black attire.

He then hopped in to his faithful car morty and headed home.

4 hours later he parked in front of his parents' house, he stared up at the house he missed it here but it had so many memories.

He sighed and got out of morty and headed up the front steps, he opened the door and walked in the entryway.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled

"Eli!" Cece yelled coming from the kitchen and embracing her son.

"We missed you so much baby boy!" she said running a hand through her son's hair.

"I missed you guys too where's dad?"

"Oh he got called into the station one of the other djs got sick so he had to fill in."

"Oh ok"

"Well come into the kitchen and you can tell me everything that's been going on we haven't see you in almost 6 months."

Cece said leading Eli into the kitchen, they had lunch and he told his mom about his job and what he was he was up too.

"Oh that's good baby boy I'm glad you're doing well on your own, so any girlfriends?"

Eli's eyes sadden for a brief moment and he shook his head "No"

Cece frowned and grabbed her son's hand. "It's Clare isn't?"

Eli nodded "I love her mom" he whispered.

"Oh Eli but is she the reason you left? The reason you stay away?"

"Yeah"

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?

Eli sighed "I broke up with her mom because I knew that all I was gonna bring her was hurt and pain , that's all I bring everyone eventually I'm not good enough for her mom so I did it so she could find someone who could bring her happiness when I couldn't."

Cece wiped a tear from her eye and went over to hug her son.

"Oh Eli baby that's not true."

"You know Clare came by a few days after you left."

Eli looked up at his mom "She did?"

"Yeah she was really upset she brought a box with her saying that she had something's of yours that she'd thought you want back, when I asked her what happened she just said that she thought it was better if heard it from you."

Eli nodded "Where's the box?"

"It's up in your room"

He excused himself and headed upstairs, he walked down the hall until he came to a very familiar door with a big skull and a keep out sign on it.

He took a deep breath before turning the knob on the door and pushing it open.

He walked in and looked around same walls, same posters, same dresser, same pictures…

He sighed and walked over to his dresser, he eyed all the pictures a picture of him and Adam rocking out at the dead hand concert, one of him, Clare and Adam at their picnic table, a picture of him and Clare making out that Adam took without them knowing, one of Clare laughing and finally the picture of Julia that he'd had for a long time.

He had tried to throw it out when he and Clare were cleaning out his room but Clare said that he should keep it, Julia was important to him and Clare understood that she was never jealous or anything and that was one of the things he loved about her.

He continued looking around the room memories flooding his mind until his eyes fell on his bed, there was a box sitting on the end of it.

He walked over to his bed and reached inside the box, he pulled out one of his old dead hand shirts that Clare used to wear when they had sleepovers.

He sniffed the shirt hoping her sweet smell would still be lingering on it but nothing.

He frowned and reached in the box again this time pulling out a silver charm bracelet that he gave her for their 6 month anniversary, he fingered the charms before putting it aside with his shirt.

He rummaged into the box one last time and pulled out a disk. He flipped it over and read the title Romeo + Juliet Project.

He closed his eyes remembering their first kiss and plopped down on his bed staring at the celling as the memories consumed him again.

**A/N: Ok so there's chapter 1 what do you guys think? Good? Bad? A little spoiler for next chapter we see Adam! Anyways Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Ok everyone so first off thank you for the nice reviews whenever someone reviews my stories it makes my day so you guys made my day =) Now sorry for the wait on this chapter I've been going to college and just had a lot of stuff going on but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**As promised Adam will be in this Chapter! =) but will Clare? =O Hmm you guys are just gonna have to read and find out =)…**

The next morning Eli woke up around noon , He stretched out and stared at his pictures for about ten minutes before deciding that he was gonna call his former best friend Adam and see what he was up to.

He reached over into his nightstand draw and pulled out his old phone book.

He started looking through names when he came across a certain one. He paused as he eyed her number and ran his finger over her name.

He wanted to hear her voice more than anything, he hadn't talked to her in 3 years but he decided against it for now and figured he would see Adam first,

That way maybe he could he could get some details on her.

What she was doing, what her life was like now… if she found someone to make her happy.

He sighed and grabbed his cell of his nightstand and dialed Adams number.

It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Adam?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"Ouch machismo I haven't been gone that long have i?"

"Eli!"

"The one and only" Eli smirked

"Oh my god! Dude how are you? What happened to you? Where are you?" Adam practically yelled one question after another.

"Whoa slow down" Eli chuckled "To answer you last question I'm back in Toronto I'm staying with my parents. But anyway I was wondering if you wanted to get together to catch up?"

"For sure dude dot in an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good"

"Alright see you then"

Eli hung up grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

He stepped in and let the hot water run through his hair and down his back relaxing and loosening his muscles. He shampooed and washed his body and then stepped out.

After shaking his hair and drying off he slipped into some black acid wash skinny's and a long sleeve black button up.

After slipping his shoes on and fixing his hair a bit he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs.

"Hey kid long time no see" Bull frog said from the couch as Eli was passing by.

He stopped "Hey dad yeah I know"

"So where are you off to?"

"To the dot to hang with Adam"

"Ah video game kid" Bull frog chuckled

"Yeah" Eli smiled

"Well have fun"

"I will later dad" Eli said as he headed out the door

Eli hopped into morty and drove to the dot , once he arrived he found a place to park and headed inside.

Once he stepped inside he started looking around for Adam. He didn't see him so he went a little further towards the middle of the restaurant when all of sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped startled before turning around and coming face to face with his best friend.

"Adam!"

"Eli! Dude what's up?" Adam said embracing him in a bro hug.

"Nothing man you?" Eli said as they broke apart.

"Just the same old here let's sit down" Adam said gesturing to a nearby table.

After they were seated and had talked a little Adam brought up the one thing Eli really didn't wanna talk about.

"So what happened dude? Why did you just up and leave like that?"

Eli sighed and took a sip of his coffee before telling Adam why he left and about that heartbreaking night with Clare.

"Wow man I'm really sorry" Adam said playing the sleeve of his sweater.

"It's alright Adam it's what was best for her"

"Hmm i wouldn't say that but I guess now-"

"What do you mean Adam?"

"Well after you left Clare went through a bit of a breakdown and then after that a little depression but she's ok now"

"Explain more what was she like?"

Adam sighed "the first year to maybe year and 6 months she was very distant and like a shell of the person she used to be. She closed her self off to everyone but me and Alli and she just went through the days as if her mind was elsewhere. I found out from Alli that she was crying a lot like she would go to her house and find her in her bed on her side just staring out the window crying."

Eli felt his heart clench "Did she ever mention what happened between us before I told you?"

"Hmm some what it took a while to get it out of her though. When I asked her what happened and where you were she just told me that you guys had a fight and you left." Adam said as he stirred his hot coca.

Eli felt the tears coming but held them back "I never meant to hurt her like that Adam. That wasn't why I left I don't deserve her! Why did she hurt for me?" Eli said fustratedly

Adam put a hand on Eli's shoulder "She loved you man" he said simply.

"Tell me more Adam what happened after that?"

"Well after graduation she went away to college at Smithdale and got a little better. After a while she started coming out of that fake shell and into the person that she used to be. She started smiling and laughing again but there was still something a little off. It was kinda like that sparkle she had in her eyes she had when you were here just wasn't there anymore when you left. She'd get sad every once in a while but she hid it well."

Eli nodded "Do you still keep in contact with her?"

"Oh yeah she's in her last year of smithdale and right now she's on Christmas break. She's staying with her mom."

"I loved her so much Adam I still do" Eli said grasping a chain around his neck and playing with the ring on it.

"Well if you ask me I'm pretty sure the feeling is still mutual" Adam said giving a small chuckle.

Adam noticed Eli was a little lost in thought so he squinted his eyes a little to see what Eli was playing with on the chain.

Adams eyes widened a little "Eli is that Clare's purity ring?"

Eli snapped his eyes back to Adams and stopped playing with it.

"Yes"

"You guys did it!" Adam practically screamed in a whisper.

Eli chuckled a little at Adams shocked expression and choice of words. "Yes we did it we were in love. She gave me the ring the first night we slept together and the next morning I put it on a chain and have never taken it off since."

"Aww that's so sweet a little mushy for me but nice" Adam said

Eli ran his hand through his hair and took another sip of coffee before speaking.

"Hey Adam she's happy now right though? Did… did she find someone else?"

That thought hurt Eli but he needed to know.

"Eli i-"

Adam was about to speak but then stopped when he heard the door to the dot chime open. He looked behind Eli and smiled a little "Well why don't you ask her yourself" he said standing up.

The blood drained from Eli's face, he felt like he had knots in his stomach, he lost his breath and his heartbeat sped up as he stood up and turned around coming face to face with a very shocked Clare.

"Eli" She whispered

"Clare" He breathed

**A/N Alright everyone so what do you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger lol but anyways I thought since I'm leaving you with a cliffy ending that I'd give you a little preview for next chapter.**

Clare broke out her thoughts she couldn't be here. She couldn't face him not after what he did.

"I-I have to go" She whispered turning around.

"Clare wait" Eli said grabbing her wrist.

She turned back around facing him tears coming down her cheeks

"Eli please I can't do this"

**So Let me know about this chapter Good? Bad? Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Alright everyone I am so sorry for long wait on this chapter. I've had college and I had to update my other stories and tbh I had a tad of writers block but it's all good now =) so here's Chapter 3 enjoy…**

Clare stared at Eli for what seemed like forever. At first she thought it was just someone who looked like him from behind but when Adam stood up and smiled and the person he was with stood up and turned around she thought she was seeing a ghost.

All of these emotions overwhelmed her at once and she knew at this moment she couldn't deal with them.

She couldn't be here. She couldn't face him after what happened between them not now anyway she had to go.

"I-I have to go" she whispered turning around as she felt tears start to prick at her eyes.

"Clare wait" Eli said grabbing her wrist.

She turned to face him the tears already streaming down her face. "Eli please let me go I can't do this right now"

"Can we just talk? Please Clare"

"Why Eli? Why?"

"So I can explain things"

Clare shook her head and pulled her wrist away from his grip.

"You don't deserve to"

"Clare" Adam said putting a hand on her shoulder "Just give him a chance hear him out"

"No, no I really have to go" Clare said pushing Adams hand off her shoulder and leaving the dot.

"Clare!" Eli called but she was already gone.

He sighed and dropped back down into his chair rubbing his hands over his face.

Adam put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry dude she's just shocked and a little hurt. She'll come around."

"I wanna explain to her Adam it's the least she deserves."

"And you wanna get back with her." Adam said smiling slightly

Eli looked up at him seriously "That's beside the point"

"So don't give up"

"What?"

"Go home and call her keep trying until she lets you explain don't give up dude I swear you guys are meant to be soul mates." Adam Chuckled

Eli nodded and smiled at his best friend "Your right thanks Adam"

"No problem Goth boy" Adam said smiling back "But anyways I gotta get going, gotta meet Fiona." He said putting some money on the table for his drink and standing up.

"Alright" Eli said standing up and putting some money on the table as well.

"So I assume your gonna be in town for a while?"

"Yeah for about 2 or 3 weeks"

"Ok well let me know what happens"

"I will"

"Later Goth boy"

"Later machismo"

They fist bumped and Eli watched Adam leave before he hopped into morty and headed home.

As soon as he got to his room he took out his phone and tried calling Clare. When she didn't answer he tried again and again and again.

Still no answer he paced back and forth sat on his computer chair and lay on his bed as he kept trying and every time he kept getting the same rings and the same voicemail where he left at least 10 messages.

By the time he finally went to bed the sun was just starting to come out.

He laid in his bed and sighed fustratedly as he threw his phone against the wall and it made a cracking noise as it hit the floor.

Ok so it was blatantly obvious that Clare was avoiding his calls but he needed to talk to her and he wouldn't give up.

He remembered Adams words from yesterday "_Keep trying until she lets you explain"_

That's what he would do than she could decide if she still hated him. Clare had never directly said she hated him but he was pretty sure that she didn't like him very much right now and he wanted to change that.

Since Clare wasn't answering his calls he decided that he should just go to her house and surprise visit her. That way she would have a harder time trying to avoid him.

She couldn't really avoid him if he was at her front door right?

Yup that's what he would do… tomorrow right now he was so wiped out he needed to sleep.

The next day Eli started getting ready around 3:30 to go see Clare. He showered, dressed in grey skinny's a black long sleeve and a vest on top.

He slipped on his shoes and then headed into his bathroom where he ran his hands through his hair and put on some cologne.

He wasn't trying to impress Clare or anything he just wanted to look decent or at least that's what he told himself.

After being semi satisfied with his appearance he headed downstairs grabbed his keys off the end table by the door and jumped into morty.

When he pulled up to Clare's he parked and looked at her house his eyes falling on her porch.

He cringed and frowned as the last memory he had here came rushing back into his mind.

He shook his head trying to get rid of it as he stepped out of morty and headed up to her front door.

He took a deep breath and rang the bell. After about 20 seconds the door opened revealing a smiling Clare.

Once she saw who was at the door her smile disappeared. "You should leave" She said trying to shut the door.

"Not till you let me explain" Eli said putting his foot in the door.

"Why should I Eli? You broke up with remember? And then you just left! Do you know how much you hurt me?" She whispered

Eli looked down sighing "I know and I'm so sorry but I owe it to you, you deserve to know why."

Clare bit her lip and looked like she was thinking about it so Eli pushed a little.

"10 minutes and I'll leave I promise"

Green met blue again after all these years and Eli could see how dull the sparkle had become; it was there but not as much as before. He'd give anything to see it again.

"Fine 10 minutes" She said stepping aside and letting him in. She led them to the living room and gestured to the couch.

Eli sat down and Clare sat in the arm chair across from him.

"Where's your mom?" He asked looking around.

"She's out with her boyfriend."

"So I tried calling you… a lot"

"I know" she said crossing her legs "So Explain"

Eli linked his hands together in front of him and then began telling Clare everything about why he left, and how much it hurt him to do it.

By the end Clare was in tears "Oh Eli you have always been good enough for me better even sure we fought and had problems like every other couple but you made me happy and I loved you so much that was enough."

Eli looked up at her with sad eyes and she got up from her seat and moved to sit in front of him on her coffee table.

She held his hands in her and he gave her a small smile.

"I've really missed you Clare"

She gave him a small smile back.

"I've really missed you too Eli"

The next thing Eli knew he was slowly leaning in. He pressed his forehead to Clare's and locked eyes with her as he heard her whisper his name before capturing her lips with his.

**A/N: So what do guys think is gonna happen next? =O Lol once again I apologize for the long wait on this but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Hmm next chapter should be up sometime this week.**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: I am SO sorry guys =( it has been way to long since the last update but I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit. A little heads up next chapter may be the last for this story but we'll see.**

**On another note I should be posting the update for my other story Sociopath within the next 2 days or so. Also who else can't wait for Friday just to see the Jesus Etc. Promo? Like I'm so excited for those episodes that all I can think about for Friday is new Eli/Clare/Fitz Promo! Lol**

**Anyways enough of this here's Chapter 4 enjoy =)**

When their lips connected it was sparks of electricity and tingles went through their bodies.

Eli leaned forward more and pulled Clare closer as his tongue grazed her lower lip.

Clare parted her lips and he lightly bit her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in her warm mouth.

Clare moaned as their tongues met and Eli groaned as he tasted the familiar taste that was known as Clare.

Eli couldn't take it he needed to be closer to her. He pushed Clare back on to the coffee table pushing anything that's was previously siting there off of it and then he settled himself on top of her their lips never breaking contact.

Their kiss became more urgent as Eli ran his hands all over her body and Clare ran her hands through Eli's hair.

Clare whimpered as Eli touched a certain spot and her legs instinctively opened wider causing certain areas to touch.

They broke the kiss and gasp and moaned at the contact.

Eli than began to kiss her neck and down her jawline as one of his hands started to slide up her thigh and under her skirt.

When all of a sudden the front door opened "Clare are you-oh my god!" Helen gasp and covered her eyes as she walked into the living room.

"Mom!" Clare screamed as she and Eli bolted up right "What are you doing here?"

"I live here sweetie"

Clare rolled her eyes as a blush painted her face "I know that I mean what you are doing here now I thought you had a date."

"Oh well Robert wasn't feeling well so we decided to call it an early night"

Eli who had remained quiet and felt extremely awkward and embarrassed from being caught by Clare's mother for the second time Helen had caught them when they were younger but that time they had less clothing on thought it was time for him to go.

He cleared his throat "Well I think I'd better be going I have to be getting home"

"Clare" He said smiling at her and squeezing her hand gently "Ms. Edwards nice seeing you again"

"You too Elijah" Helen said as Eli headed for the front door. Just as he was opening it he heard Clare's mom say "Clare Diane Edwards I can't believe I caught you two again. Can't you guys do that somewhere where I won't walk in?"

He smirked before walking out the door and to morty.

"So she caught you guys huh?.. Again" Adam laughed on the other end of the phone as Eli told him what happened two days later as he paced around in his room.

"Yeah so embarrassing things were going so well too. We were really reconnecting and then her mom had to come and ruin it. When I kissed her Adam I felt my whole body tingle and I had all these flashbacks of every time we kissed and everything we had."

"Wow dude do you think she was feeling that too?"

Eli paused for a second as he walked up to his dresser and fingered the picture of him and Clare kissing.

"I hope so man"

Eli was about to say something else when he heard the doorbell ring and then his mother scream.

"What the fuck? Hang on Adam" He said as he opened his bedroom door and started walking down the stairs.

"Mom what are you-"he got halfway down and stopped speaking when he saw who his mother was talking to.

He put the phone back to his ear "Uh Adam I'm gonna have to call you back." He said and then hung up.

"Look who's here baby boy"

Cece said as she embraced the girl again.

"Clare" Eli smiled slightly

"Hey Eli" She said blushing

Cece looked between her son and the girl he loved more than life and smiled.

"My gosh I still can't get over how beautiful you are baby girl and so grown up." Cece gushed

"Thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy" She smiled

"Oh sweetie call me Cece were practically like family you and Eli dated for so long." She said making both Eli and Clare a tad uncomfortable and blush.

"Ok Cece"

"Good, Oh you have to stay for dinner! Bullfrog would love to see you too and I wanna hear all about college and your family and how everything's been." Cece said pulling Clare into the kitchen.

Clare looked back at Eli and he gave her a small smile and rolled his eyes as he followed them. He didn't even get to ask Clare why she was here.

After 2 hours of hearing about Clare's life before dinner and two more hours of reminiscing about old times during and after dinner Cece and Bullfrog finally let Eli and Clare go.

"So you never got to tell me why you came over. My mom kinda kidnapped you." Eli chuckled as he and Clare headed upstairs and to his room.

Clare giggled softly "I don't know I just… wanted to see you I guess" She shyly smiled

Eli smirked as he opened his bedroom door "Can't get enough of me huh Edwards?" He joked as he gestured for her to go in.

Clare rolled her eyes "Still smug as ever I see" She said as she walked in.

"Of course" He said as he shut the door.

Clare stopped in the middle of the room suddenly being overwhelmed with memories. The first time she saw Eli's room. All those months they worked on it getting it cleaned. Afternoons doing homework on his bed. The first time she spent the night at hotel Eli. The night she lost her virginity. As she looked around everything looked the same as the last time she saw it.

"Wow" She mumbled

"It's weird isisn't it? How it makes you feel like your going back in the past." Eli said coming up behind her.

Clare turned her head slightly and nodded.

Her eyes scanned the room again landing on his dresser. She walked over to it as Eli went to sit on his bed and she smiled slightly as she looked at the memories of her and her boys.

She then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Eli.

After a minute of silence Clare spoke "Soo about the other day…" she said playing with her hands.

Eli looked over at her "What about it? Do… Do you regret what happened?"

Clare looked up at him "No. No not at all its just it all felt kinda surreal you know? I mean your gone for 3 years and then all of a sudden you just show up and next thing I know were kissing in my living room."

Eli sighed "I know but I couldn't help it. I meant what I said Clare I really missed you."

Clare gave him a small smile "I meant it too Eli"

Eli smiled slightly looked down and then back up "Clare can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Did… Did you ever find anyone else?"

Eli didn't really wanna hear this but he needed to know just because.

"Honestly?"

He nodded

She paused for a brief moment "No"

"Really?"

"Really Did you…?"

"No"

I guess the both of us just couldn't let go of the past huh?" Clare chuckled slightly looking down.

Eli reached for her hand causing her to look over at him a serious expression on his face.

"I never wanted to let go… I love you Clare." He whispered

Clare looked at him shocked and speechless for a minute her eyes looking at him up and down until they landed on his neck.

A smile broke out on Clare's face as she reached out and touched her ring.

"You kept it" She said a tear sliding down her cheek.

Eli gave her a smile back and brushed her tear away with his thumb "I always will"

Clare looked back up at him and stroked his cheek "I love you too Eli"

Eli looked into her eyes Green met Blue once again and he finally saw that familiar sparkle in her eyes that he loved so much.

He cupped her face gently and leant in their breathing becoming uneven as their lips got closer. He tilted his head and ran his lips across her cheek before he finally moved them down to her lips.

The kiss was sweet and gentle at first and Clare wound her arms around Eli's neck as his rested on her waist.

Eli grazed his tongue against her bottom lip desperate to taste her again. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in her mouth and groaned pulling her closer.

As their tongues battled Clare ran her hands through his hair and gripped his shoulders.

Eli broke the kiss and kissed and sucked down her neck and Clare let out a moan as made his way back up to her lips.

Before he kissed her they locked eyes again and she smiled as she kissed him once and scooted back on his bed gesturing for him to come towards her.

He Climbed on the bed and crawled towards her set tingling himself on top of her.

He stroked her cheek as she kissed him pulling him closer. He ran his hands down her sides and squeezed slightly.

She than reached up and grabbed the end of his shirt and tugged. He sat up and pulled it off discarding it on the floor.

He then lent down and kissed down her jawline and chest all way down to her stomach before lifting her shirt up and planting open mouthed kisses and lightly biting around her stomach and belly button as Clare made little moans and tangled her hands in his hair.

He licked and kissed his way back up to her face. He went in to kiss her again but this time Clare stopped him and sat up. She reached down and pulled her shirt off and discarded it next to his.

She watched as Eli looked down at the newly visible skin and then back up into her eyes.

She gave him a small smile and laid back down as she whispered in his ear "Make love to me Eli"

She then pulled him down by his chain where her ring rested in to kiss her the two of them falling into a night of passion, love, and memories.

**A/N: So? How was it? Sorry for the not so good love/steamy scene but as I've said In my other fic I have to make sure I don't go over the T rating but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.**

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover1820**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Alrighty guys I'm SO sorry for the long wait on this but it's here now. This is the last chapter of the story and once again thank you guys for reading and reviewing. So without further ado here's the last chapter of Go Back to Start Again enjoy!  
**

The sunlight streamed through the curtains of the dark bedroom hitting various spots hitting Clare's eyes lightly.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes rubbing them and looking around. This wasn't her bedroom. Then suddenly it hit her memories and flashbacks from the previous day and … night flashed through her mind.

She lifted the blanket and looked under letting her know that she was only in her underwear and one of Eli's shirts. She had really spent the night with him. She blushed and smiled as she remembered how sweet and caring he was last night.

"Eli" she mumbled gently and rolled over slightly but noticed his side was empty.

She sat up and ran her a hand through her tousled curls as she thought and reality had hit her.

What did this mean for them now? Yes last night was amayzing and they really reconnected but they were in different places in their life right now.

Negative thoughts started to go through her mind was this just a one night stand? Were they just gonna go their separate ways again? Her back at college and him 4 hours away. What would happen? She knew her feelings for Eli and she couldn't have him constantly in and out of her life.

She needed him like no one else. They needed to talk.

She heard footsteps approach and then his bedroom door open and she looked up and there he was. Standing in front of her with no shirt on and black and grey plaid pajama pants.

"Clare your up" he said shutting his door and then giving her a small smile.

She gave him a small smile as well but didn't say anything and Eli frowned slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked approaching her slowly

"Hmm yeah" She nodded "But I feel like there's something we need to talk about"

"Alright, what is it?" Eli said sitting on the bed next to her.

Clare crossed her legs Indian style on his bed and looked down running her finger along the patterns on his bed spread as she spoke.

"What... what does this mean for us?"

A confused look graced Eli's features "What do you mean?" he asked tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Was last night just a one night stand or our we just gonna go our separate ways and forget this ever happened and not speak again because the past should have stayed in the past or-"

Realization dawned on Eli and he interrupted her.

"Clare!" Eli said grabbing her wrist gently and causing her to stop her rambling and lock eyes with him.

"Slow down. Just listen ok?"

She nodded and he began to speak.

"Of course this wasn't just some random one night stand. And no way in hell do I not wanna see you again. I made a stupid mistake of leaving you and trying to let you go once already and it was the worst decision I have ever made. I regretted it and missed you every day. Now that your back in my life I'm not letting you go. I meant what I said last night I never wanted to let go in the first place. I love you. I love you so much.

He said cupping her cheek and stroking it softly. A warm smile broke out on Clare's face and she lent in and captured his lips in a sweet lingering kiss.

"I love you too Eli. But what about school and your job. We can't forget about everything else. How are we gonna be together and make it work if were so far away from each other." She said a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Hey you'll be done with school in a few months and as for my job I'm at a high enough position to be able to transfer. I just talk to my boss about transferring back home so I can be closer to you. And then I'll stay here with my parents until I can find an apartment out here. It will all work out Clare."

"Oh Eli" Clare said getting up off the bed and standing in the middle of the room "I would really love that but I can't ask you to do that up root your whole life just so we can pick up where we left off."

"Clare" He said getting off the bed as well and walking over to her. He grabbed her hands in his and spoke "I want to. I have nothing out there my whole life is here with my family , friends and the most sweet , kind , compassionate , beautiful girl in the whole world. I need to come back home."

Clare gave him a smile"Really are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I want you to be mine again Clare. I want this to be our fresh start with a bright, happy, and long future ahead of us. You're my soul mate Clare I wanna spend forever with you."

A tear slid down Clare's face and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Eli wanted to be with her forever and so did she.

Even after the past. All the issues, tears, fights, and pain they went through. All that time apart they still seemed to find their way back to each other.

It was like fate or destiny. They were meant to be and nothing would keep them apart again. This was their second chance and they'd be dammed if they were gonna let it slip away.

They broke apart both panting and smiling warmly at each other.

"I love you Eli"

"I love you too Clare"

**A/N: Well there it is i hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
